1. Technical Field
This invention relates to water toys and, more particularly, to a combined water balloon launcher and water discharging device for providing user enjoyment.
2. Prior Art
In the past, amusement devices such as water guns have been provided which are carried by the user and which are hand-held for operation. Normally, the device takes the form of a gun which includes a water reservoir and a trigger operated pump for forcing the water from the reservoir through a discharge orifice or nozzle. Usually, the reservoir is connected to the nozzle via a plurality of tubes which are interconnected via the pump. It is also known in the prior art to fill latex balloons with water and toss them at each other as a form of entertainment, especially on warm summer days.
The prior art examples do not specifically address the problems solved by the combined water balloon launcher and water discharging device of the present invention. Other inventions may either only discharge water along a trajectory or launch a water balloon along a trajectory.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,318 to Kunz discloses an apparatus wherein a squirt gun member includes a conduit in fluid communication with a housing, wherein the housing is arranged for mounting to a torso portion of an individual utilizing a waist and shoulder strap arrangement. A modified gun construction of the instant invention utilizes a projected balloon member formed with a tether line mounted to the gun structure of the instant invention. Unfortunately, this prior art examples does not provide the user with an effective means of simultaneously discharging water and launching water balloons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,460 to Parana discloses a water gun having a body formed with a central bore opening at its opposite ends to provide a discharge nozzle at one end of the body and a storage compartment or reservoir end at the opposite end of the body. The storage compartment end is adapted to releasably hold the end of an inflatable member which when loaded with water under pressure, expands so as to stretch the membrane of the inflatable storage compartment. Upon termination of the loading pressure, the inflatable member collapses under its own elasticity to discharge the stored water via the nozzle end of the body. A clamping device is employed for detachably connecting the inflatable storage compartment to its respective end of the body and a trigger mechanism may be employed for selectively releasing the pressurized water within the storage compartment. Unfortunately, this prior art examples fails to provide the user with a means to launch a water balloon along a trajectory path.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,361 to Cuisiniear discloses portable dispenser adapted to filling water balloons and water pistols. A reservoir is pressurized by a hand pump that draws air in from the atmosphere and forces the air into the reservoir. The pressure in the reservoir forces water down a flexible tube to a trigger mechanism in a water pistol. The trigger mechanism performs three functions: it throttles the water, it acts as relief valve by releasing water if the pressure is greater than a predetermined limit, and it indicates the pressure within the reservoir. When the trigger mechanism is actuated, water flows through the mechanism to a valve that directs the water either to a filling nozzle or to a spraying nozzle. In an alternative embodiment, the pump takes water from a storage chamber within the reservoir and pumps it into a high pressure chamber within the reservoir. Unfortunately, this prior art example fails in providing a user with a means to discharge water along a trajectory.
Accordingly, a need remains for a combined water balloon launcher and water discharging device in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides users with a new and exciting way in which to enjoy the classic game of tossing water balloon.